(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) display.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Among flat panel displays, organic light emitting diode (“OLED”) displays have drawn attention in recent years owing to its advantages over other flat panel displays. Advantages of OLED displays include low voltage driving, being thin and lightweight, wide viewing angle, fast response speed, and so on.
The OLED display includes a display panel for forming an image and a driver for driving the display panel.
As switching thin film transistor formed at intersections of gate lines and data lines and a driving thin film transistor connected to a driving voltage line for applying a driving voltage are formed on an insulating substrate of the display panel, to form one pixel. Voltage supply pads for supplying a common voltage corresponding to a reference voltage applied to a common electrode and a driving voltage applied to the driving voltage line, respectively, are formed on the periphery of the insulating substrate.
As OLED displays become larger and the number of pixels is increased for higher resolution, a sufficient level of the common voltage and driving voltage must be supplied. At present, for a stabilized power supply and improvement in the uniformity of the entire substrate, the common voltage and driving voltage are supplied from the periphery of the display panel using a printed circuit board (“PCB”) and a flexible printed circuit (“FPC”), which are provided separately from the driver.
In the case where a plurality of PCBs are used, there is a problem in that it is not easy to modulate an organic light emitting diode display due to an increase in manufacturing costs and complexity of the PCB structure. There is another problem in the case where a plurality of PCBs are used, in that since a voltage drop phenomenon increases due to an increase in resistance, a voltage to be applied to a driving voltage line or a common electrode must be increased.